


From The List

by smittenwithsugden



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: This is a collection of all the prompts I did from the list in the first chapter.





	1. The List

**Author's Note:**

> I will change the chapters around as I am adding them so they will be in the right order. First chapter will be a directory/list of contents (what is the correct british word?) so to speak, that I will also update with every upload.

1.“I love you, please don’t go.”  
2.“Stay here tonight.”  
3.“Please don’t walk out of that door.”  
4.“I thought things were going great.”  
5.“Don’t you love me?”  
6.“You make every day worth living.”  
7.“I’ll keep you warm.”  
8.“I’m never letting you go.”  
9.“You meant too much to me.”  
10.“I won’t let you.”  
11.“How could you ask me that?”  
12.“Don’t you trust me?”  
13.“I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me.”  
14.“You look amazing tonight.” [_(Chapter 2)_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12400986/chapters/28217367)  
15.“Shouldn’t you be with him/her?”  
16.“I’ve got you.”  
17.“I can’t sleep, can I stay here?”[ _(Chapter 3)_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12400986/chapters/28217517)  
18.“It’s late. Shouldn’t you be asleep?”  
19.“How are you feeling today?”  
20.“You look amazing tonight.”  
21.“We’ll figure this out.”  
22.“This isn’t goodbye.”  
23.“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?”  
24.“Wanna go grab a drink?”  
25.“What the hell were you thinking?!”  
26.“Here, let me help you.”  
27.“Kiss me.”  
28.“I care about you.”  
29.“You could have warned me!” [_(Chapter 4)_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12400986/chapters/28217652)  
30.“That was unexpected.”  
31.“You haven’t lost me.”  
32.“Why are you doing this?”  
33.“Don’t cry.” [_(Chapter 5)_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12400986/chapters/28217733)  
34.“Please don’t do this.”  
35.“You make me feel safe.”  
36.“You’ve shown me what love can feel like.”  
37.“Thank you, for everything.”  
38.“All I wanted was for you to be happy.”  
39.“I can’t do this on my own.”  
40.“I wasn’t lying when I said that I loved you.”  
41.“Don’t be afraid.”  
42.“You’re always on my mind.”  
43.“You have no idea how much I want you right now.” [_(Chapter 6)_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12400986/chapters/28218015)  
44.“You’ve always felt like home.”  
45.“I can’t imagine this world without you.”  
46.“Dance with me.”  
47.“Trust me.”  
48.“Why are you crying?”  
49.“Who hurt you?”  
50.“Nothing is wrong with you.” [_(Chapter 7)_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12400986/chapters/28218828)  
51.“You make me feel alive.”  
52.“I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”  
53.“Who cares about what they think?” [_(Chapter 8)_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12400986/chapters/28218873)  
54.“Let’s go.”  
55.“I’m not going anywhere.”  
56.“Tell me what’s wrong.”  
57.“You’ve always got me.”  
58.“I’ve waited for this moment for a long time.”  
59.“Is this okay?”  
60.“You look like you could use a hug.”[ _(Chapter 9)_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400986/chapters/28225371)  
61.“Did you need something?”  
62.“Do you have a ride home?”  
63.“I am home.”  
64.“What happened back there?”  
65.“That’s not gonna happen.”  
66.“Why me?” [_(Chapter 10)_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400986/chapters/28225542)  
67.“I’m right where I belong.”  
68.“Fine.”  
69.“What do you want me to say?”  
70.“After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t think that I love you?”  
71.“You’ve been drinking tonight, haven’t you?”  
72.“You need sleep.” _([Robert/Liv Chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400986/chapters/28225665)) ([Robert/Aaron Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400986/chapters/28225959))_  
73.“Excuse me?”  
74.“What are you doing?”  
75.“What did you expect?”  
76.“You’re not alone.” ([ _Chapter 13_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400986/chapters/28226424))  
77.“We’re meant for each other.”  
78.“You’re worth it.”  
79.“I don’t care what anyone else thinks.” ([ _Chapter 14_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400986/chapters/28227057)) [_(follow up Chapter 15)_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400986/chapters/28227441)  
80.“I’ve always been honest with you.”  
81.“It’s cold, you should take my jacket.” [_(Chapter 16)_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400986/chapters/28227987)  
82.“Just breathe, okay?”  
83.“When I’m with you, I’m happy.”  
84.“Going somewhere?”[ _(Chapter 17)_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400986/chapters/28228206)  
85.“Don’t lie to me.”  
86.“Don’t be scared, I’m right here.”  
87.“You’re so adorable.”  
88.“I’m better, now that you’re here.”  
89.“I could never forget you.”[ _(Chapter 18)_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400986/chapters/28228323)  
90.“Forget it.”  
91.“That’s in the past.”  
92.“You make me happy.” _[(Chapter 19)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400986/chapters/28228437)_  
93.“You’re more than that.”  
94.“I won’t lose you too.”  
95.“Come cuddle.” [_(Chapter 20)_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400986/chapters/28228539)  
96.“Can’t you stay a little longer?”  
97.“It’s not that easy.”  
98.“I’ve had enough.”  
99.“I fell in love with you, not them.” [_(Chapter 21)_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400986/chapters/28228641)  
100.“You’re the only one I wanna wake up next to.”


	2. “You look amazing tonight”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "14. "You look amazing tonight" (should defiantly have some rob butt mention) ;)" by bubblebuttsugden

“Okay, what about this one?” Robert asked and turned around, away from the closet and to the bed, where Aaron was laying, inspecting him.

“Turn around again,” Aaron said and Robert sighed but obliged.

“No,” Aaron said. “Try another one.”

Robert sighed again, but took off the trousers he had been trying on. 

“You know if none of these work I can just wear a different shirt maybe?” Robert asked.

“No, you have to wear that shirt, remember?” Aaron said. “Mum got it for you for your birthday, she needs to see it on you.”

“Okay, okay,” Robert said and turned around with the next pair of trousers.

“Hm,” Aaron hummed. “Better… turn around…lift your shirt a bit so I can see.”

Robert stood, with his back to Aaron and his shirt pulled up a bit. When he looked over his shoulder he saw Aaron, his head tilted and his eyes a bit glazed.

“Hm, I’m not convinced,” Aaron said. “I think I need to see trousers number 2 again to compare.”

“You sure?” Robert asked, a bit suspicious now. “I thought trousers number 2 were a bit too tight, don’t you think?”

“Oh no, no, definitely not,” Aaron grinned.

“I knew I shouldn’t have asked you for your help,” Robert laughed and threw trousers number 3 at Aaron. “You weren’t even looking at the trousers to see if they match the shirt!”

“I was, too!” Aaron argued.

“Really? Then tell me what color were trousers number 2?” Robert asked.

“Uhm, blue?” Aaron asked.

“Nice try,” Robert said and shook his head. “I’m going with this one and remind me to never ask you for help about clothes again.”

“I’m sorry,” Aaron said and crawled to the end of the bed, reaching for Robert to pull him closer. “It’s not my fault that you have a great bubble butt that I just love to look at.”

Robert couldn’t help but smirk at that. “Oh really?” he asked and sat down on the edge of the bed, inching closer to Aaron’s face. “How about the rest of me though? Presentable?”

“You look amazing tonight,” Aaron said and pulled him down for a kiss.

If they ended up being late for dinner with Chas and Robert ended up wearing trousers number 2 instead of the one that matched the shirt the best then that was really not their fault, it was down to Robert’s bubble butt.


	3. “I can’t sleep, can I stay here?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: " #17, please! Teen/Uni Robron" by anonymous

There was a knock at the door and Aaron grinned to himself. 

He hoped it would be Robert. The guy from his English Lit course that he had a thing with since the beginning of the semester.

He had made it clear to him that it would never be more than sex; that he would never leave his girlfriend. 

But Aaron knew there was more, Aaron knew he just had to give him time and Robert would see that this was more, way more than both of them ever thought.

Last weekend Aaron had seen Robert’s girlfriend with somebody else and of course he had told him. They had had a very public break up in the canteen.

When Aaron approached him after Robert still had been hurt and had lashed out at him. Aaron took it, because he knew it wasn’t directed at him, but at himself and a little bit at his girlfriend.

Aaron had told him that his door would always be open whenever he decided what to do next.

And now there was a knock at the door.

Aaron opened it and there he was, Robert in a pair of sweatpants and a worn out shirt, his blonde hair that was usually styled was now all flat, covering his ears and made him look younger than he was.

“Hey,” Aaron said, his voice flat and his eyebrows raised. He was not gonna make it easy for him.

“Hey,” Robert said and bit his lower lip. “I’m sorry I lashed out. It’s not your fault I’m an idiot.”

“No,” Aaron said. “It’s really not.”

“I… can’t sleep,” Robert said shyly. “Can I stay here? With you?”

“Hold on a minute,” Aaron said and Robert froze while Aaron looked at him. “I have to get used to this Robert, all apologetic and shy. This is new.”

“Yeah, I know, I’ve been an ass,” Robert said, “but could we maybe not discuss this in the hallway?”

Aaron took a step aside and smiled at him.

“You’re lucky you’re hot,” Aaron grinned at him.

“I’ll take that,” Robert said and shot him a shy smile back as he stepped inside Aaron’s dorm.


	4. “You could have warned me!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "Please write no. 29/Fluff" by irisnsc

“Wow,” Aaron couldn’t help but say when he rolled off Robert and on his back.

Robert laughed. He laid on his back as well but was tilting his head to the side now so he could look at Aaron.

“Thank you,” he said, his hand reaching over and resting on Aaron’s chest.

“Oi, your ego is big enough as it is,” Aaron said, but his voice was soft.

“No,” Robert said, shaking his head, “I meant thank /you/, for doing all the work.”

Aaron grinned. “Told you it was your turn to get spoiled tonight, didn’t I?”

“And that you did,” Robert said, lazily rolling on his side and snuggling up to Aaron, his arm around his stomach, his face pressed into the crook of his neck.

“Well, I’m glad I could be of service,” Aaron said with a smirk, dropping a kiss in Robert’ hair.

“But you could have warned me,” Robert mumbled.

“About what?” Aaron asked.

“That flip,” Robert said. “I’m not 20 anymore, my back isn’t gonna say ‘thank you’ tomorrow.”

Aaron laughed out loud at that.

“I’m so sorry, grandpa, but the surprise was part of the fun,” Aaron said.

“Yeah, well,” Robert said, looking up to him, “it was definitely worth the back pain that will come.”

“Idiot,” Aaron said in his softest voice and dipped his head to give him a kiss.


	5. "Don't cry."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "33 with Robert please!" by anonymous

Liv came home earlier than she said she would. Her curfew was 11, it was now a little after 10. The get-together had been dull and after the 10th round of spin the bottle Liv had decided to lie about her curfew to get out of there.

She came home to a dark Mill and figured that Aaron or Robert were either out or busy upstairs, in which case she might have to nip out again.

She turned the light on in the living room and jumped when there was movement on the couch.

“Jesus, Robert, you scared me half to death,” she breathed out.

Robert quickly wiped his eyes. “What are you doing here already?”

Robert tried to hide his face but Liv saw. Tears. Even though he had wiped them away, his eyes were red and he saw the streaks on this cheeks.

“What happened?” She asked alarmed. “Is it Aaron? Did you two fight again?”

“No,” Robert said and shook his head. “It’s nothing. Go to bed, Liv.”

Liv sat down next to him on the couch and Robert pressed his lips together.

“Don’t cry,” he said.

“What?” Liv asked confused.

“I’m a son of a farmer, I’m not supposed to cry,” Robert said. “That’s what he used to tell me.”

“Well, that’s bullshit,” Liv said. “Your dad wasn’t the greatest bloke there is, was he?”

“Depends who you ask,” Robert said. “Tomorrow would be his birthday.”

“Oh, okay, I see,” Liv said. “That is why you’re crying in the dark?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Robert answered.

“You know, I know a thing or two about shitty dads,” Liv said. “And if I know one thing, it’s that no matter how shitty they are, they are still our dads and it doesn’t stop us from feeling things. And that’s not wrong. In a way it makes us better than them, don’t you think?”

Robert let out a sigh and then pulled Liv in a side hug.

“You are unbelievable sometimes,” he whispered.


	6. “You have no idea how much I want you right now.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "43. Robert and Marlon. Comedic, not anything serious. (if you'd rather use other characters feel free)" by carlwritesbadsmut

“You look knackered,” Marlon commented as Robert sat down at the bar.

“I am,” Robert said. “Please get me a pint and one big serving of your great curry.”

“Hard day at the office?” Marlon asked as he poured him his pint and placed it in front of him.

“I am in no mood for your sarcasm,” Robert said.

“Oh, I wasn’t… I mean….oh, forget it,” Marlon said and shook his head.

“Sorry,” Robert quickly said. He really needed to try a bit harder to be nice to Dingles other than Aaron. “Yeah, hard day at the office, plus Liv got in trouble at school again, so yeah… something to eat would be great.”

“Oh, the fabulous life of parenting,” Marlon said with a grin and Robert gave him a scoff.

“It’ll get better, I think,” Marlon tried.

“Are you printing posters next?” Robert quipped.

“Charming,” Marlon shot back. “I will get to go work on your curry.”

Robert just grinned.

A bit later he came back out with his curry.

“You have no idea how much I want you right now,” Robert said.

“What?” Marlon said, flustered. “I mean… this is…what?”

Robert tilted his head, eyed Marlon up and down and then deadpanned: “The curry, Marlon. But nice to see I can get you to blush.”

Marlon scoffed, placed the plate in front of him and left quickly.


	7. “Nothing is wrong with you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "50. Belle, Cain, and Aaron, what ever you want to do" by theredandwhitequeen

“What is wrong with me?” Belle asked.

“Apparently quite a lot of things,” Cain scoffed.

“Cain,” Aaron shot back at him. “Nothing is wrong with you, Belle. Well, maybe not the best taste in men, but other than that…”

“Look who’s talking,” Cain said. “Married to Mr Shifty.”

“Pot kettle,” Aaron said with a scoff.

“Listen, Mister,” Cain said. “I am nothing like your husband.”

“Funny, he is saying the exact same thing,” Aaron said amused.

“You talk about me?” Cain asked.

“Occasionally,” Aaron said. “Whenever somebody pisses us off, we say: ‘What would Cain do?’ and Robert says he is nothing like you so we shouldn’t do that and then he comes up with the exact solution you would, too.”

Cain scoffed hard at that. “We’re here for Belle, Aaron….Belle?”

“I think she left about five minutes ago,” Aaron said and got his phone out to call her.


	8. “Who cares about what they think?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "53, Liv and Rebecca. Angst" by theredandwhitequeen

“Hey, Liv, you’re back,” Rebecca said, spotting Liv in front of The Woolpack.

Liv raised her eyebrows at her instead of responding to the greeting.

“Oh,” Rebecca said, “so you know.”

“Of course,” Liv said. “Robert told me.”

“You know, I never meant to hurt you or Aaron. I just…”

“No,” Liv said and her face scrunched up. “I really don’t want to hear it.”

“Listen, I can imagine how Robert must have told you this story, but he used me.”

Liv scoffed. “Of course he did,” she said and Rebecca looked taken aback. “I’m not surprised about that. I am surprised that you are.”

“What?” Rebecca asked.

“He told you him and Aaron were over? And you thought what? Oh, great now I can get him for myself?” Liv asked.

“No, that wasn’t… He used me. I trusted him. And he used me. Whatever he told you about how hurt he was or whatever, he was vile to me. He always uses people. No exception. Whatever he said to you is just to cover his ass.”

Liv shook her head. “Seriously?” she asked, her voice rising a bit now. “I always thought you were all right, you know? But you are seriously telling me this, how he always uses people, and expect me to believe you were dumb enough to buy into whatever he fed you that night? He told me you were nice, you know? Tried to help him, turned him down, but then he said stuff he knew would get to you. I never thought you would be so dumb to buy into that.”

“He said I was nice?” Rebecca asked surprised.

“Unbelievable!” Liv called out. “That is what you took from this?”

“Look, whatever they told you about me wanting him back, that’s not…” Rebecca started.

“Who cares about what they think?” Liv spat out. “I have a mind of my own. And I think you are not only pathetic, but also delusional!”

She spun around and then she saw Robert and Aaron standing there, maybe twenty feet away, staring at her. Liv looked to Rebecca, who was still stood dumbfounded, and then walked over to them, slipped in between them, one arm around each of them and said: “Let’s go home.”


	9. “You look like you could use a hug.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "#60 With Robert and Liv, and anything you want" by anonymous

“Anyone home?” Liv called out while passing the glass door. She let her small overnight bag drop to the ground.

Aaron appeared from the kitchen, a big smile on his face.

“Liv! Did we know you were coming?” he asked, walking over to her to give her a quick hug.

“No,” she said. “It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. You’re not busy this weekend, are you? Playing footsie on the couch?”

“Haha, that stopped being funny a long time ago, Liv,” he said, but with a smile. “But no, we’re not busy. You by yourself? Where’s Michael?”

Michael was Liv’s husband. They’ve been married almost two years now. He was 5 years older than Liv, his 40th birthday coming up next year.

“Oh, he’s away on business, has been for the whole week actually,” she said.

“So, you got lonely and thought why not crash by my brother’s without any call or text?” Aaron asked with a smile while he ushered her with him towards the kitchen.

“Yeah, something like that,” she said.

Aaron watched her, she seemed nervous, pulling at her sleeves, a habit she used to do a lot when she had still been a teenager.

“You alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, yes,” Liv said, unable to look at him. “Well, sorta, not really sure, to be honest.”

“Ah,” Aaron said, understanding now why Liv had come. “Is this a Robert-, Aaron- or Chas-conversation?”

“Robert,” Liv said without any hesitation.

“Okay,” Aaron said, not hurt in the slightest. They had perfected this pattern over the years, that there were just certain things Liv would feel more comfortable to talk about with Chas or Robert. She still came to 

Aaron with most things, but she knew and relied on Robert and Chas just as well.

“He’s up at the scrapyard, apparently needs peace and quiet for getting his paperwork done,” Aaron said with a small smile. “But you can drive up there, bet he wouldn’t mind.”

 

Twenty minutes later Liv arrived at the portacabin. She walked in without knocking and smiled when she saw Robert, with his reading glasses, leaned over a pile of paper. She knew he was very vain, especially after his 50th birthday a few months back, but she thought he looked quite sweet with the glasses.

“Hey,” she said and sure enough his first reaction was to pull the glasses from his face.

“Liv,” he said. “What are you doing here?”

“I…,” she started, but instead of talking she pulled at her sleeves.

“You’re here for a Robert-talk?” Robert asked with a warm smile.

“Yeah,” she said.

“Let’s go outside,” he said and they stepped out, sitting down at the steps in front of the portacabin.

“It’s good to see you,” Robert said with a soft smile. “It’s been a while.”

“I know,” Liv said. “Been busy.”

“We should come and visit you again soon,” Robert said, “it’s been like half a year the last time we were at yours.”

“I don’t know,” Liv said and bit her lip.

“What is it?” Robert asked, his voice sounding a bit worried and concerned but mostly open and expectant.

“I think,” she started and swallowed hard. “I think I may have found my Aaron?”

“What?” Robert asked confused.

“His name is Sebastian,” Liv said and now Robert understood.

“Oh,” he just said.

“And I know it’s not fair,” Liv said. “I love Michael, I really do, and he loves me, and we have a good life. But Sebastian…. Whenever I see him, I just can’t help myself, there is this pull towards him, and it’s exciting and dangerous and at the same time have I never felt safer and I… I feel bad, Robert, really, really bad.”

Now Robert knew why this was a Robert-conversation. He wouldn’t judge her, of course, couldn’t really, because he knew exactly what she was going through.

“How long has it been going on?” he asked.

“A few months,” Liv said. “I tried to break it off, I really did, but it’s just…”

“Not working,” Robert said. “Yeah, I remember.”

Liv nodded.

“You know, not all affairs are the same,” Robert said carefully. “Just because it went the way it did with Aaron and me does not mean this Sebastian has to be the one for you. Maybe things have just been a bit dull with Michael and you needed something new?”

Liv bit her lip, pulled at her sleeves again.

“How did you know?” she asked.

“Oh, Liv,” Robert sighed. “I was a very different person than you are now. I was always out for my own gain; my top priority was Robert Sugden. But then, somehow, keeping Aaron safe was more important. I…. I would have put all his hurt on myself if it would have meant that he was happy and safe. I still would, by the way. But the moment that was clear to me was the moment I knew. It wasn’t about me anymore, it was about him. I still fucked up of course, tried to save my own skin, because I am me, but yeah, I think that was how I knew: His happiness was and is more important than mine.”

Liv puffed some air out, it sounded like a scoff, could have been a sob.

“I think I found my Aaron then,” she said and wiped her eyes.

“You look like you could use a hug,” Robert said and pulled her closer.

She buried her face in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

“You will do the right thing then,” Robert said and kissed the top of her hair.


	10. “Why me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "Angsty robron + "why me?"

“ROBERT JACOB SUGDEN, YOU DEVIOUS MAN, MISTER SHIFTY, OPEN UP!”

Robert and Aaron had been in the kitchen, making some in-between toast and tea when the pounding has started.

“Is that Paddy?” Aaron asked.

“Oh no,” Robert sighed. “Why me?”

“You know why,” Aaron said and Robert sighed.

He went to open the door, Aaron following him slowly.

Robert opened the door and couldn’t even really open his mouth before Paddy started, poking his finger at him, walking into the Mill and forcing Robert to take steps back.

“He was gone for ONE second and you turn around and cheat on him? CHEAT! Out of all the miserable things you could have done, you go and CHEAT! And with THAT woman! I always knew you were an excuse for a human being, but that is even lower than I thought you would go, and that is saying something! I cannot believe you! I actually was dumb enough to think you were serious for a second! Looking desperate and miserable when he went inside. But you sure recovered quickly, didn’t you? He deserves better! You hear me? He deserves so much better than you!”

At first Robert had looked resigned, just wanting to get this over with, but the further Paddy went the more Robert shrunk. At the end he looked like a little boy, Aaron thought.

“I know,” Robert said quietly.

“I do not care!” Paddy bellowed. He was breathing hard now, but he stopped himself, took a couple of deep breaths and his voice dropped before he poked Robert in his chest. “I will never trust you, now, never. Do you hear me? You are done hurting him. You were right, I wasn’t around, but I will be now. You’ll be sick at the sight of me. You will never be good enough for him, never.”

“Paddy,” Aaron finally said, stepping up. “That’s enough.”

“No,” Paddy said, shaking his head, his eyes not leaving Robert. “I know you can’t leave him, Aaron, I know you never will, but from now on I will watch him like a hawk.”

Robert bit his lip, the usual snarky remark he would have, didn’t even make it to his brain. He knew he deserved this, and more.

Paddy glared at him and then turned around and left.

“Robert,” Aaron started, but Robert shook his head.

“Leave it,” he just said. “He was right. Everything he said… I hate to say it….but he was right.”

He went back to the kitchen and put the kettle back on. Aaron followed him, leaned against the counter and studied him.

“Robert,” Aaron started again, “he was just angry, he doesn’t know you, not like I do…”

“Aaron,” Robert said sharply. “Like I said. It’s fine. He didn’t say anything I haven’t already told myself. And I better get used to this. I have a whole Dingle Clan to go through.”

“They won’t have a go,” Aaron said. “They respect my decision.”


	11. “You need sleep” Robert and Liv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "72, Robert and Liv, fluff please" by theredandwhitequeen

“How is it going?” Robert asked, walking into the kitchen where Liv was sitting at the kitchen table.

“Not at all,” she grunted frustrated.

Her school work was spread all over the table. Robert leaned over her shoulder to see what she was working on.

“Oh, English. You know, I wasn’t too bad at that, if you need help?” he suggested.

“Nah,” liv sighed, “I have to read these 10 pages and write something about how it affects me in my life.”

“Okay, you want a brew though?” Robert asked.

“Yeah,” she said and Robert went to put the kettle on.

A few minutes later he put the cup down in front of her.

He turned to leave her be when she spoke up. “Robert?”

“Yeah?” he turned around.

“Do you think we can ever actually belong somewhere?” she asked.

“What?” he asked, surprised. Liv wasn’t actually the one you would suspect to ask questions like this.

“I mean, this text is about this guy, no parents, no friends at the beginning and then he finds this purpose, something to do that fulfills him and I am just wondering, can we belong somewhere even without a purpose?”

“Hm,” Robert said, trying to stall a bit. “I think it’s about a lot of things. I think it’s about feeling comfortable. Now if that comes from a purpose, a job, or from people, it doesn’t really matter.”

“This is kinda doing my head in,” Liv sighed. “How is this applying to me? I don’t have a purpose.”

“Well,” Robert said, “then maybe it’s about what’s missing for you? Once you find out what would make you feel like you belong there is nothing you can do but go for it. No matter what happened, no matter the obstacles you will just go for it.”

Liv looked at him and grinned. “Aww, look at your face, you big softy.”

“Shut it you,” Robert laughed. “You asked.”

“Right,” Liv said and her face softened. “I do feel like I belong with you, though, you and Aaron and me, we do all right, right?”

Robert smiled and nodded.

“We do,” he said “But do I have to be worried now about you going all mushy on me?”

Liv scoffed. “As if.”

“You need sleep, obviously” Robert said. “Let’s call it a night, yeah?”

“Yeah,” she said.


	12. “You need sleep.” Robert and Aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "#72 Aaron to Robert fluff please" by theyarnelle

The Mill was dark when Robert finally made it home. He had had a business meeting in Hotten this evening. He didn’t have time to do anything else much today, running from meeting to meeting, just found time to shoot a quick text to Aaron at around 6 that he wasn’t gonna make dinner and he shouldn’t wait up.

He had lost his jacket and shoes at the door, walked into the living room and turned on the light. Aaron turned around on the sofa and Robert almost jumped a mile in the air.

“Jesus, Aaron,” Robert sighed. “What are you doing sitting in the dark?”

“Waiting,” Aaron said and his voice sounded dark, hollow somehow.

“For me?” Robert asked and sat down in one of the armchairs, opposite Aaron. “I told you not to wait up. You need sleep.”

“Yeah, I know,” Aaron said, looking at him, studying him. “Business meeting, right? With this company owner you are looking to invest in, right?”

“What?” Robert asked confused. “No, it was something for Home James.”

“Up until….” Aaron looked at their clock on the wall. “… 11 at night?”

“What is this?” Robert asked, already knowing what this was and his voice sounded sad, defeated.

“I saw Vic today,” Aaron said. “She told me she had the house to her own for the day, because Rebecca had business in Hotten all day.”

Robert groaned. Of course. That was just this luck.

“Aaron…,” Robert started.

“No,” Aaron said. “Don’t. I already know. Logically I know. But it doesn’t stop me from sitting at home, going through all the possible scenarios, imagining all sorts. I never wanted to be like this.”

“I haven’t seen Rebecca in over a week,” Robert said weakly. “Not since we have seen her in the pub.”

“Okay,” Aaron said, his head leaning back against the back of the sofa.

“What can I do?” Robert asked quietly.

“Nothing,” Aaron said, shaking his head. “Don’t lie, I guess, and tell me when you do see her.”

Robert got up from the armchair and sat back down next to Aaron.

“I am so sorry I make you feel this way,” he said.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Me, too.”

“Don’t hesitate to ask, okay?” Robert said, voice still weak, hating that they had to talk like this. “I know I haven’t earned your trust back yet and I am not expecting to any time soon, but for us to at least try to get it back, ask, okay? And I will tell you, no matter what, no matter when. Just ask where I am, and I tell you or I send you a picture or I call you, whatever you want, ok?” Robert asked, desperately trying to come up with something to make Aaron feel better.

“I don’t wanna be like that,” Aaron said.

“I know,” Robert said. “But maybe just for the beginning? To ease your mind?”

“Okay,” Aaron agreed. “Let’s go to bed now, you need sleep, too.”

 

And that was how it started.

It had a bitter taste at the beginning. Aaron would just send him a question mark and Robert would send back a picture. Robert would also send him pictures without being asked to do so.

Slowly, but surely, over time, they gained their trust back, not just because of the pictures of course, but because they both worked hard on their relationship.

But the pictures stayed. Not as many as in the beginning, but still. They weren’t being send to prove anything anymore, they were actually quite the opposite. Robert would send a picture of Aaron’s empty desk at the porta cabin with the caption “miss you”, or he would send him a sneaky picture of one of the business man he had to have dinner with, with the caption “Nobody looks as good as you in a suit”.

And every night Robert would take a picture of the other side of the bed, sometimes with Aaron there sometimes just the empty side, and every night he’d capture it with “No one else.“


	13. “You’re not alone.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "#76 robert diane angst" by anonymous

“Has anyone seen Robert?” Diane asked, approaching the bar at the Woolpack.

“No, why?” Debbie asked.

“We were supposed to meet here like 15 minutes ago and he has not shown up,” Diane said.

“Uhm, sorry to intrude, but Robert was in the shop around an hour ago, and he was not buying vegetables,” David said from the other side of the bar. “He didn’t look good.”

“Oh, my,” Diane said.

“So no word from Aaron yet then?” Debbie asked.

Diane just shook her head, grabbed her purse and left the bar.

She made her way to the Mill when she saw somebody on a bench next to the playground.

She walked closer and recognised Robert. His long legs were stretched out, his butt barely touching the bench anymore and his head resting on top of the back of the bench. The bottle of whisky dangling from his hand was half empty already.

“Oh, pet,” Diane said and sat down next to him.

Robert sat up slowly, looking confused and like he needed a moment to place her.

“Diane,” he said, slurring, shaking his head. “Sorry…. couldn’t go to the bar…”

“That’s all right,” she said and took the bottle from him. “But I think you’ve had enough now.”

“Okay,” he said and he sounded and looked like a little boy. Diane’s heart broke a little seeing him like that, so small and broken.

“You can’t go on like this,” she said softly.

“Why not?” he slurred, resting his head in his hands.

“Because you are gonna run yourself into the ground,” she said. “I hate seeing you like that.”

“Really?” he asked and scoffed. “You shouldn’t. Don’t care about me. Won’t do you any good.”

“Don’t do that,” she said harshly, thinking that maybe a bit of tough love would pull him out of this cycle. “Self-Pity doesn’t suit you. Pull yourself together.”

“I lost him,” he said and he sounded so defeated, so done that Diane couldn’t help but put her arm around his shoulder, but he shrugged her off. 

“I’m alone,” he slurred, shaking his head. “I’m all alone and it’s all my fault. Because I always mess everything up.”

“No, you…”, she started, but he interrupted her, like he hadn’t even heard her speaking.

“I always do the wrong fucking thing,” he said. “No matter what. He’s better off without me.”

“Pet, that’s not true,” Diane said softly.

“It is,” he slurred, his voice sounding small now. “I’m all alone, because I deserve to be.”

“You’re not alone,” she said, her hand carefully going to his shoulder. “You’re not. Things are painful right now, but you have me and Vic. No matter what.”

Robert let out a sob. Just one sob and then he pressed his lips together, reached for the bottle in Diane’s hand and took it back. He looked at her for a moment before he took another swing and stood up.

“No, I don’t,” he said. “Not really.”

And with that he walked away, the bottle already on his lips again.


	14. “I don’t care what anyone else thinks.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "no. 79/Angst." by irisnsc

It was Friday night, way past eight, when Robert came home. He had a long day at work, driving up to Leeds to meet a client that had been very difficult. He was tired, exhausted and all he wanted to do was curl up on the sofa with Aaron, maybe watch a movie or continue that show they had started.

When he turned the key, he could already hear the chatter and the laughter.

He walked into the living room and saw Aaron, Adam, Pete, David and that Matt guy. Music was playing, empty beer cans already on the table, showing that this has been going on for a bit.

“Robeeert,” Adam cheered when he spotted him.

Aaron turned around and greeted him with a big smile. “Hey,” he said.

“What’s this?” Robert asked.

“Oh, the pub is holding some weird birthday so we decided to move here,” Aaron said.

“Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?” Robert asked and David whistled.

“Somebody is in trouble,” Matt sang with a high-pitched voice.

“Who are you again?” Robert snapped and Matt instantly shut up.

Aaron got up, not looking very pleased and followed Robert into the kitchen.

He kept his voice down, because well, kitchen and living room were not exactly separated.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“You need to tell them to go,” Robert said.

“What? No,” Aaron said, shaking his head. “I invited them. I am not kicking them out, just because you are in one of your moods.”

“I am NOT in one of my moods,” Robert snapped, voice getting louder, “I just had a long day and would like to have my house to myself.”

“Oh, YOUR house, is it now?” Aaron asked back, clearly annoyed. “They are my friends, Robert, I am not just kicking them out!”

Adam started to tell a joke, clearly trying to take the attention away from Robert and Aaron.

“Either they go or I go,” Robert barked.

“Oh wow, what is this, 8th grade?” Aaron asked, shaking his head. “You are making a fool of yourself here, mate.”

“I am not your mate. And I don’t care what anyone else thinks! I don’t care about any of these people. But you clearly don’t care about me!” Robert said and by now it was impossible for the rest of them to not listen in.

“Oh yeah, this really is 8th grade,” Aaron said. “You know what? Why don’t you go then?”

“Fine, I will!” Robert snapped and stormed through the living room to the front door, banging it shut on his way out.

Aaron got back to the living room and everybody looked a bit abashed.

“Sorry, mate,” Matt said.

“Yeah, we can go if you want,” David said.

“Whatever,” Aaron said. “He’ll come back.”

“He always does, right?” Adam said with a grin.

“Yeah, what is it with you two?” Matt said. “I feel like I am missing a big story here.”

“Oh, Matt, my friend, grab a beer, lean back and let me tell you the great story of Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden,” Adam announced with a grin.


	15. “I don’t care what anyone else thinks.” Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "That drabble you did earlier was brilliant! The only thing I can think about now is a drunk Adam trying to explain the epic romance that is Robron and Aaron being all annoyed with him because he keeps getting things wrong and making Robert out to be the bad guy, and he keeps correcting him until eventually Aaron is telling the story and Robert comes back to find all these drunk idiots crying over their love story! I'm not saying you should continue it, but you should totally continue it!!!" by anonymous

“Oh, Matt, my friend, grab a beer, lean back and let me tell you the great story of Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden,” Adam announced with a grin.

“I think I never heard the whole story, either,” Pete said.

“Me neither,” David said. “Just the gossip bits in the shop.”

“It’s really not that big of a story,” Aaron grumbled, grabbing his beer.

“Well, I am telling it, so you have to deal,” Adam grinned. “It all began when Robert Sugden returned to the village in the year 2014, with his rich and beautiful fiancé Chrissie White.”

“Chrissie White?” Matt asked. “Hold on which one is she? The pretty White or the witch White?”

“Depends who you ask,” Aaron couldn’t help but throw in.

“The brunette,” Adam said.

“Yeah, wow, okay, the pretty one,” Matt said.

“Anyway,” Adam quickly said before Aaron could say something. “Aaron here saw him and thought: Wow, what a handsome bloke, I need to get in his pants. How do I do that? I know, I am gonna steal his car.”

Pete laughed, but Aaron shook his head. “Ross nicked his car,” Aaron said.

“Of course,” Pete said.

“Doesn’t matter,” Adam said. “So they met and somehow they started something and then…”

“No, no, hold on now,” Matt said, “you skip over the important bits. How did they start something?”

“I am not too sure, actually,” Adam said. “I imagine Aaron chased him and got him with his wit and charm.”

“Haha,” Aaron said dryly. “He came after me, actually.”

“How?” Matt quickly asked, seizing the opportunity that Aaron gave information willingly.

“Pretended his car broke down,” Aaron said, “and got my number off Vic.”

“Nice,” Pete laughed the same time David said: “Good move.”

“So the fact that he was engaged didn’t bother you?” Matt asked.

Aaron looked uncomfortable, but then shook his head. “Well, I thought he was gay and would break it off with her sooner or later anyway.”

“Well, he obviously is and did break it off, right?” Matt asked.

“No, he’s not gay” Aaron said and Matt looked confused. “He’s bi and he didn’t leave her until way later.”

“Anyway,” Adam cut in again. “So those two started their hot and heavy and steamy affair, while Aaron and I were trying to start our own business. We needed an investor and guess who so selflessly offered himself and his bank account?”

Pete grinned and shook his head. “You gotta give it to him, though, that Robert really knows his moves.”

“I don’t know the ins and outs,” Adam said. “But they were hot and cold for a while, right Aaron?”

“You could say that,” Aaron said.

“Until one fine summer day our Aaron had enough, he walked right into Home Farm and told Chrissie all about it,” Adam said.

“Okay, hold on,” Matt said. “At this point for how long had the affair been going on?”

“Bit more than half a year, right?” Adam said and Aaron nodded.

“And Chrissie never suspected a thing?” Matt asked.

“Nope,” Adam said. “But they did have their fights. Didn’t you even got Chrissie to take him back at one point?” Adam asked.

“Sort of,” Aaron said. “He was sulking around in the Pub, it got really annoying. So I told her he’s a miserable git and she should talk to him.”

“Wow,” David said, shaking his head.

“That’s some next level shit, mate,” Pete said.

“Yeah, well, Robert didn’t exactly make it easy on him,” Adam said. “And I know what living with him is like, so I get it.”

Aaron rolled his eyes at that.

“He married Chrissie in February, right?” David said and Aaron nodded again.

“Wow,” Matt said, raising his eyebrows, “so you kept going after he got married and then you outed him months later?”

“I’m not exactly proud of it,” Aaron said.

“No, no,” Adam said, by now he was kind of slurring his words, obviously having one too many. “Robert kept dragging him along. I mean why you would marry a White when you can have this piece of hot….”

“Okay,” Aaron interrupted quickly. “We didn’t exactly make it easy for each other.”

“From what I hear Robert never made it easy on anybody he was involved with,” David said.

“I see,” Matt said, “so he got a great reputation around here, hm?”

“They don’t know him well,” Aaron mumbled.

“Okay, okay we are getting to the best bit,” Adam announced. “So we are in the second half of 2015 now, the affair was blown, Chrissie left Robert’s sorry ass and Aaron didn’t want anything to do with him anymore. Pretty much everybody except my brilliant wife wanted nothing to do with him anymore.”

“Your wife?” Matt asked.

“Oh yeah, I am married to his sister,” Adam said. “Anyway…. Robert gets shot and Aaron gets arrested for it.”

“What?” Matt asked shocked and David laughed.

“Poor guy, has no idea in what kind of village he stranded here.”

“You shot him?” Matt asked. “How did you two ever get back together?”

“I didn’t shoot him,” Aaron said. “I just hid the gun, because I thought my mum did it.”

“Why would your mum shoot him?” Matt asked confused, shaking his head.

“Maybe we should end the storytelling here,” Aaron said uncomfortably, taking a sip from his beer. “We made up, worked things out, got married, here we are, end of story.”

Pete laughed. “I fear, you are not gonna get out of this one now, mate.”

“So Robert gets Aaron out of prison,” Adam continued like he hadn’t heard anything else. “Probably to get back in his pants, apparently getting shot makes you rethink your life or something like that. So he tried to get back into Aaron’s good books, but it didn’t really work.”

“Oh boy,” Matt said, “I can’t wait to hear what made you change your mind.”

And all of a sudden the atmosphere in the room shifted. Adam seemed to have remembered what the next part of the story would be and Pete and David looked uncomfortably at the floor.

“My father came back to town,” Aaron said and swallowed hard. “We weren’t exactly on the best of terms and Robert helped me dealing with it.”

Matt seemed to sense the change in mood as well, because he didn’t ask for further info.

Adam patted Aaron’s back and Aaron nodded quickly. “It’s all right,” he said. “Seriously. No need for this to be a mood killer. Keep on telling that story then.”

“Well,” Adam said, “it made a lot of people see that Robert is not just this bad guy who cheats on people and manipulates them and is only out for his own gain, but actually he is… well, if he cares about you he is gonna protect you with all he has.”

Aaron bit his lower lip and nodded.

“So, when exactly did you get together?” Matt asked.

“April last year,” Aaron said.

“And you got married this year in February?” he asked and Aaron nodded. “When did he propose?”

“October last year,” Aaron said. “He actually yelled it at me in the car.”

“Charming,” Matt grinned.

“I was winding him up,” Aaron said, “I do that a lot apparently.”

“They got in a car crash right after he yelled it at him,” Adam said. “And Aaron here, being the little romantic he is, wakes up in the hospital and the first thing he does is say yes to him.”

Pete and David and Matt all awwwed in unison while Aaron protested.

“I was high on morphine.”

“But when you weren’t you were asking him,” Adam said with a grin and a nudge.

“Yeah, well, he said all the right things” Aaron said.

Matt leaned back again and looked at Aaron.

“So you two started as an affair, he strung you along until you outed him, then he got shot and you were blamed, he helps you out with some personal stuff and then you agreed to marry him?” Matty asked. “I’m not sure I understand.”

Adam and Pete laughed at that.

“I’m not sure there is anybody in this village who understands Robert Sugden except Aaron Dingle,” Adam said.

“Wow, you said that so wonderfully dramatic,” David grinned.

“You just kept coming back to each other,” Matt said.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “We’re pretty much rubbish without each other.”

They hadn’t realized how the time had passed when they heard the key in the lock again.

Adam grinned. “He always comes back, right?”

“We’ll leave you to it,” Pete said and the boys all got up when Robert came into the living room.

“I’m sorry,” Robert said immediately. “Please don’t leave on my account. I’ll just go upstairs, yeah?”

It was directed at everybody but his eyes were fixed on Aaron. Aaron shrugged one shoulder, Robert tilted his head, Aaron’s left corner of his mouth jerked up very slightly and Robert visibly relaxed.

“Wow,” Matt said, “I get it now.”

“Right?” Adam said. “They are something else.”

“What?” Robert asked confused.

“Nothing, mate,” Pete said. “We’re gonna leave you two to it.”

They quickly grabbed their stuff and headed out.

Matt stopped by Robert’s side when they were on their way out and said. “Congrats, man,” and left.

Robert walked over to Aaron as soon as they left and pulled him in by his waist.

“So… am I forgiven?” he asked.

“Guess so,” Aaron said and closed the gap to give him a short kiss.

“So, what was Matt congratulating me on?” Robert asked.

“Your life, I think,” Aaron grinned.


	16. “It’s cold, you should take my jacket.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "81 belle and Aaron, fluff" by theredandwhitequeen

“All right, I’ll be off,” Belle said and got up.

They had a Dingle get together at the Woolpack, but Belle, Aaron, Robert and Liv had stayed longer than everybody else. Robert and Liv left next, both claiming to be tired, but Aaron knew they wanted to watch the newest episode of “I’m a Celebrity, get me outta here”.

“I’ll walk you,” Aaron said.

“Oh, you don’t have to,” Belle said.

“I know, I don’t,” Aaron smiled. “But it’s cold, you should take my jacket. I know you didn’t bring one and so I can take it back with me.”

They started their walk and fell in comfortable silence for a bit until Belle spoke up.

“We should do this more often, I feel like I hardly see you, especially since you got married,” Belle said.

“Well, we’re not exactly the public kind of couple,” Aaron said.

“Old habits die hard, right?” Belle asked with a grin.

“What?” Aaron asked confused, but then got it. “Oh, right. Yeah, well, it’s not like we’re hiding.”

“I never thought you were the type, to be honest,” Belle said “To have an affair. You always wear your emotions on your sleeve.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not what I would had picked for myself,” Aaron said.

Belle smiled. “All worked out in the end, right? You tamed the great Robert Sugden.”

“Hardly,” Aaron said. “He is not really on to be tamed.”

“Oh, please,” Belle laughed. “You never see the way he looks at you when you’re not looking. You could tell him to kidnap somebody and he would ask ‘For how long?’”

Aaron couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Well, anyway,” Belle said and nudged her shoulder against him, “it’s really nice to see you this happy.”


	17. “Going somewhere?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "84. Going somewhere? Angst. Robert/Aaron" by irisnsc

Aaron was quiet, as quiet as he could be, he stepped over the floorboard he knew would make a noise. Only two steps left till the door.

But then he heard the click of the light switch from the lamp on the bedside table and Robert’s tired voice.

“Going somewhere?”

Aaron closed the eyes for a second, cursing this moment, and then turned around.

“Just the loo, go back to sleep,” he tried to defuse the situation.

“Right,” Robert said and sat up in bed. “Just like last night, and the night before. And funnily enough every time after just going to the loo you decide to not come back to bed but sneak back in when it’s almost time to get up.”

Crap, Aaron thought he had gotten away with it, that Robert didn’t notice.

“You wanna tell me what’s going on?” Robert asked and he sounded sad, defeated.

Aaron couldn’t, he bit his lip and his gaze dropped to the floor.

“Right, so you haven’t forgiven me? Is that it? You wanted to but now that I’m back here you can’t even stand to sleep in the same bed as me?” Robert asked.

Aaron just shook his head slowly, but it felt like a heavy blanket was pushing him down. It didn’t fell right.

“I’m just… I don’t know….,” Aaron tried and failed to explain.

“If you can’t do this, I can go,” Robert said and it pained Aaron to see how sad he looked, how devastated. “You don’t have to sleep on the sofa. I can move out again. Stay at Vic’s. You shouldn’t have to live like this.”

Aaron swallowed hard.

“Do you want me to go?” Robert asked. “Do you want to break up with me again?”

“No,” Aaron said immediately, because that was the one thing he knew for sure.

“I’m just…,” he tried again. “I wake up and I freak out. “

“Why?” Robert asked carefully.

“Because of how I feel if you’re not there. So I go sleep on the sofa, at least there I know you won’t be there,” Aaron said and looked away from him.

“Why wouldn’t I be there?” Robert asked.

“Dunno,” Aaron murmured.

“Aaron,” Robert said softly. “Believe me that there is no place I’d rather be, ever, than right there where you are.”

“Idiot,” Aaron said but couldn’t help but smile.

“But if it helps you,” Robert offered. “How about I sleep on the sofa the next couple of nights and so if you want to you can just look downstairs and see that I’m still there. And whenever you’re ready we can talk about sleeping arrangements again?”

Aaron nodded slowly. “Yeah, okay. Thank you. for understanding.”


	18. “I could never forget you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "No 89. “I could never forget you." Robron Fluff, possibly talking about the affair. How they couldn't stay away from each other?" by 2ladsinloohve

It was a quiet evening in the Mill, Liv was in her room and Robert and Aaron were sprawled on the sofa, some movie playing.

Aaron was sitting up and Robert had his head in his lap, facing the TV.

“Seriously?” Robert asked with a laugh.

“What?” Aaron asked.

“That woman, she meets her lover in a café in broad daylight. A café that is like five minutes from her husbands’ work. She’s just asking to get caught,” Robert said.

“You would never make such an amateur mistake, right?” Aaron asked amused.

“No, I mean, she has opportunities. She still got the key to her friend’s place that’s still empty,” Robert said, obviously not really paying attention to what Aaron has said.

“Maybe she wants to get caught,” Aaron said.

“What?” Robert asked surprised and looked up at Aaron.

“I’m just saying, maybe she is sick of playing all these games, of sneaking around,” Aaron said.

It clicked with Robert now that Aaron might not be talking about the movie.

“It’s not always fun, is it?” he asked.

“No,” Aaron said. “Not always.”

“I’m sorry,” Robert said, “you know…”

“I know,” Aaron said quickly. “It wasn’t all on you, you know. But I do admit I wanted us to get caught sometimes. Knowing you went home to her wasn’t fun. Knowing you would forget me as soon as you stepped through those big fancy doors.”

Robert reached up and cupped Aaron’s face.

“I could never forget you,” he said softly. “And I missed the barn more times than you would think when I was lying in bed.”

Aaron smiled at him. “That barn stank.”

“Really?” Robert asked with a smirk tugging a bit to pull Aaron down. “I didn’t notice.”

Their lips met in a sweet kiss, Aaron tugging at Robert’s lip just a little bit before he deepened the kiss.

When they pulled apart Aaron smiled. “You know, I could never forget you, either.”


	19. “You make me happy.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "92 + liv saying to Aaron and Rober" by aarondingel

Liv came home from school and he heard laughter from the kitchen.

“Stop it, stop it, I surrender,” she heard Robert’s voice and Aaron’s laugh as an answer.

“No way, I am not gonna believe you again,” he said.

Liv moved and saw them in the kitchen, the place a mess with baking supplies and aron and Robert covered in flower and what she guessed was baking powder.

“No, no, I mean it this time,” Robert said and pulled Aaron close. “Liv is gonna be home soon, we need to get the cake in the oven for her.”

“You think she’ll like it?” Aaron asked.

“Of course she will,” Robert said. “No better way to celebrate the anniversary of her kicking me in than a cake. I am sure she’ll agree.”

Aaron smiled at him and his face went all soft. “My little bodyguard, you were.”

“Still am,” Robert smiled.

Liv saw them kiss and even though she could think of better things to witness it still gave her a warm feeling. This was her family. She loved her mum, and she always will, but this was different, a different feeling of belonging and being safe and feeling like she finally settled.

She stepped up, made sure to make some noise, and Aaron quickly moved back from Robert.

“How long have you been there?” Robert asked.

“Long enough,” Liv said with a smile and hugged them both.

Robert looked surprised but Liv just smiled.

“You make me happy,” she said to both of them and stepped back.

“Who are you and what have you done with Liv?” Robert asked.

“I’m serious,” she said. “No one has ever made me a cake before because I kicked him in the crotch.”

Robert grinned at that.

“Yeah, well, no one ever said our family is normal, right?” he asked.

“Right,” Liv said and stepped up to the counter. “Come on, then, let’s get this cake finished.”


	20. “Come Cuddle”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "95 Aaron and Robert "come cuddle"" by anonymous

“I am so sick of this,” Robert said, and all his energy has left his voice, he just sounded tired.

“I know,” Aaron said and sighed. “But there is nothing we can do about it.”

“I didn’t want her getting mixed up in this,” Robert said, walking over to the living room from the kitchen, putting the two cups down on the table.

“She has her own mind, you know that,” Aaron said.

“I know, but she shouldn’t mess with the Whites, you know what they’re like,” Robert sighed and sat down.

“She didn’t seek them out though,” Aaron said. “Chrissie basically attacked her on the street. And Liv got a hot temper, she would never have taken that, no matter what.”

“Why can’t they just leave us alone?” Robert asked. “It’s hardly my fault Rebecca ran away from Ross.”

Aaron couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Oh, really? Because if I were a White I would blame you for everything, too. So much easier.”

“Ha,” Robert said humorlessly. “but okay, well, they can blame me then, but Liv has nothing to do with it. No reason for Chrissie to call Liv out on it.”

“I love that you’re so protective, but seriously she’s fine,” Aaron said. “She doesn’t care and she is gonna protect you, too.”

Robert just sighed and shook his head.

Aaron tugged at his sleeve and opened his arms wide.

“Come cuddle,” he said with a grin and Robert actually had to let out a small laugh as he leaned over and buried his head in the crook of Aaron’s neck as Aaron wrapped his arms around him.


	21. “I fell in love with you, not them.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "#99 Aaron and Robert and anything you want." by theredandwhitequeen:

“AARON!” Robert called out loudly.

Liv grinned. “Somebody is in trouble,” she said with a singy voice. “Good luck.”

Aaron shook his head and pushed himself off the kitchen counter. “What?” he called back. “Where are you?”

“Laundry!” was the short answer and Aaron went to their laundry room, where he found Robert next to the washing machine.

“Was this you or Liv?” he asked and held up two of his favorite shirt, with elbow patches, but they had about shrunk to half their size.

“Oh,” Aaron said, surpressing a laugh.

“This is not funny, Aaron,” Robert said. “These are my favorite shirts!”

“Really?” Aaron asked.

“Don’t give me that,” Robert said. “I know you love them, too, even though you pretend you don’t. Tell Liv not to do my laundry again!”

Aaron grinned, thinking this could have been her plan all along, but decided to better not say anything else.

“Nothing to say?” Robert asked. “You can admit that you loved these shirts as well.”

Aaron shook his head and Robert reached for him, pulled him closer. “Admit it,” he said.

“Well….,” Aaron said and Robert poked his side. Aaron started laughing. “Okay, okay…. “

“Tell me, you love the elbow patches,” Robert demanded again.

Aaron smiled at him. “I fell in love with you, not them.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me prompts from the list please do so on tumblr and add the characters you want included and the genre and anything else you'd like.


End file.
